


Unfinished Fics: Dragon Ball Edition

by Argothia



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universes, Multi, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Argothia
Summary: Sometimes for whatever reason I end up with fics that I can't finish. Sometimes I have parts of those fics that I don't want to languish away on my hard drive forever but can't foresee using in any other fic. Sometimes I also have scenes cut from fics that have already been posted that were particularly good and it was a hard decision to cut them. That's what this is for.Individual rating on each chapter may vary but only between Gen and Teen.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The 'Yamcha Is Actually Part Wolf Demon' AU

**Author's Note:**

> If you see a fic that you'd like to see finished let me know, if I can come up with something/it's not a cut from a different already posted fic, I'll try and finish it!
> 
> Also I apologize but none of these have been edited so there might be typos or odd grammar.

Tien just stares at the wolf ears for a long time, unable to really comprehend what he’s seeing.

“What?” Yamcha’s eyes narrow a bit, then he pauses and puts a hand on one of the ears. “Aw shit, they’re back, aren’t they?”

Finally shaking himself out of the daze, Tien questions, “This happens often?”

“Hey, I don’t wanna hear anything from the guy with three eyes, hear me?” Yamcha grumbles, looking a bit defensive.

“My third eye doesn’t randomly appear out of nowhere.” And just like that Tien kinda wants to punch himself in the face. Yamcha’s obviously uncomfortable about the ears and Tien realized that and still put his foot in his mouth.

The ears tilt back and Yamcha gets this defeated look on his face. “Point…”

He tries not to keep glancing at the ears, he really does, but honestly they’re kinda cute. “Sh-should… should I ask?”

Yamcha sighs and scratches one of the ears self-consciously. “My mother… she was a desert demon, had a thing for a human dude who sorta one-night-standed her. After that she kind of hated men. Boy was she pissed when I came along.”

“Yikes.”

Leaning back against a wall, Yamcha shrugs. “I guess. Still ended up lucky at least she didn’t just leave me to die in the desert. She took off when I was like twelve. Haven’t seen her since.”

“So…” Tien hesitates, uncertain if he should pry further. “The ears? I guess they’re temporary?”

“Yeah, they’re about as close to wolf as I get these days since I’ve got it mostly under control, but these darn things.” Yamcha tugs on one, wincing as he does so. “Just don’t want to behave. Guess I should be glad the tail doesn’t show up unless I want it to anymore.”

Reflexively, Tien glances down at Yamcha’s ass before he can stop himself. As quick as he can he tears his gaze away and fixes it on Yamcha’s face, trying not to let his embarrassment show on his face. “I see…”

Yamcha gives him a confused look, then the ears start slowly tilting forward as Yamcha grins. “What? You wanna see the tail?”

“Wha--?” Tien gulps, he kinda does. “N-no. I was just… I’m just curious.”

Raising an eyebrow, Yamcha steps forward. “About?”

“It… how far you can transform into a wolf…” Tien admits that much. “Simple curiosity I swear.”

Yamcha laughs. “Sure, dude, don’t worry, I was just teasing. You’re too easy, man.”

Tien rolls his eyes.

“As for the question…” Yamcha tilts his ears this way and that, experimentally as he thinks. “When I was a kid I could turn full wolf. Like four legged and everything. I don’t think I could get that far anymore. I haven’t really switched back and forth as much since I got older… Ya know what, now I’m curious. Let’s see.”

 _Let’s not._ Tien thinks but he doesn’t say anything to stop Yamcha.

In the blink of an eye Yamcha is suddenly something that resembles both a wolf and a man, thick dark fur covers all visible parts of his body, hands now sporting claws and rough pads. Gaining a few extra inches from being pushed up on tiptoe by the transformation of his feet he’s now just a little taller than Tien. “That’s about as much as I can manage. If I practiced I could go full wolf again, but…”

Tien blinks and all of a sudden Yamcha’s human again.

“But it’s not exactly comfortable.” Yamcha shrugs sheepishly.


	2. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple of snippets from a fic I never really got around to writing about Cooler and his Armored Squadron.

“You know he gave you the weakest ones, right?”

Cooler doesn’t even look at his brother.

“And you took them without even getting the joke!” Frieza sniggers.

Trying to keep his movements casual, Cooler continues going through the information about his new recruits, he sees what his infernal family doesn’t of course. There’s potential here. “I’m not stupid, pest. Of course Father was joking, but remember this, Frieza, while you and father buy the loyalty of your armies with fear of retribution, I will earn it and when the time comes they will fight all the harder for me.”

Frieza scoffs. “Foolish. How will you ‘earn’ their loyalty then? Treating them like glass? Protecting them? You’re too soft, brother.”

“And you--” Cooler glances over at him. “--are spoiled. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have recruits to train.”

***

The enemy was too much, Neiz was taking a beating, even his Neiz Bind Wave was having no effect, this species must not be conductive. Still he kept fighting, if he falters now then Lord Cooler will surely have him killed for his weakness. After all it’s what Lord Cold would do for certain. Neiz tries to swing at the creature but in a flash its incredibly long claws are coming down for his head. Even if he retracted it those claws would easily reach into the cavity and skewer him. This is the end.

A ki blast sends the creature flying and Neiz turns to see Lord Cooler, hovering in the air not far away, his chair nowhere to be seen. Terror grips Neiz’s heart, certainly he wasn’t killed by the now fried enemy, but his salvation most likely only came so that Lord Cooler could kill him himself. Neiz swallows hard and kneels, hoping for mercy. “My lord! I’m sorry for failing you, I promise it--”

“Next time, ask for help.” Lord Cooler says, landing in front of Neiz. “I’m not interested in losing good soldiers to stupid mistakes.”

Neiz is stunned. There will be a ‘next time’? He won’t be killed for being outclassed? “Sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved the differences between how Cooler treated his subordinates (in the first Cooler movie) and how Frieza treated his own subordinates over all.


	3. An Outside Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha is oblivious, Tien is infatuated, Krillin, Gohan, Chiaotzu, and Bulma have teamed up to try and get them together. Vegeta has also come along.

“Oh god, poor Tien.” Krillin mutters, wincing.

Gohan just blinks in confusion. “Why? What’s the matter with him?”

Krillin sighs. “Nothing’s wrong with him. It’s Yamcha that’s the problem.”

“Yamcha’s always a problem.” Bulma comments over her shoulder as she continues working on some new invention. “But what specifically are you referring to?”

Resting his weight against Bulma’s desk, Krillin responds, “In this case? His obliviousness. I mean, you’d have to be blind or a Saiyan not to see the situation Tien’s in over there.”

“I resent that remark,” Vegeta growls as he walks by.

Krillin smiles nervously at him. “R-right, sorry.”

“Resent all you like,” Bulma snaps at Vegeta. “It’s not like you have any idea what Krillin’s talking about either.”

Vegeta rolls his eyes. “Please, I’m not a child.”

“Whatever.”

“I don’t understand any of this.” Gohan sighs. “Why is Yamcha a problem for Tien?”

Uh oh, time to weigh the risks. Will Chi Chi kill them for telling Gohan about gay people or will she think it’s fine? Hard to say. Might be best to err on the side of caution. “It’s--”

“Because Tienshinhan is very obviously infatuated with him and the blockhead is completely in the dark. Big surprise.” Vegeta says casually.

Krillin turns a tired look on Vegeta. “If Chi Chi decides to kill someone over this I’m selling you out whole sale, buddy.”

“Oh, she’s definitely going to want to kill someone.” Bulma says, far too calmly for that revelation.

Gohan stares for a moment. “You mean… Tien likes Yamcha?”

“Ye-yeah.” Krillin relents.

“Oh… poor Tien.” Gohan grimaces. “Yamacha’s never gonna notice.”

Krillin could hug the kid, he’s so pure. “See! That’s what I’m saying!”

“How long do you think he’s been crushing on him anyhow?” Bulma asks, absently.

That’s an easy answer. “Since Yamcha forgave him for breaking his leg would be my guess.”

“Huh, yeah, I can see that…” Bulma reclines in her chair. “But geez that’s a long time to be liking someone like Yamcha.”

Unable to help himself and well aware that he’s gonna get hit, Krillin answers, “And yet you dated him for at least that long.”

– – – 

“What’s up, Tien?” Yamcha tilts his head slightly.

Krillin feels Bulma’s hands tighten on his shoulders and prepares to be violently shaken. Chiaotzu and Gohan lean forward in anticipation and Krillin has to pull them back behind cover so they won't be seen.

Tien shifts his weight awkwardly. “Yamcha, I just…”

In the following silence Bulma starts shaking Krillin like that will somehow wring the confession out of Tien. Sometimes Krillin thinks she’s actually the strongest warrior in the universe and just saves up all her strength for picking on him when he’s not the one she actually wants to be picking on.

“It’s nothing…” Tien looks away.

Bulma’s grip becomes like a vice.

“Okay…” Yamcha shrugs and waves. “Well, I’m off then!”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Yamcha leaves and everyone looks as disappointed as Krillin feels. Especially Bulma. Though more than disappointed she looks pissed off. Seconds to Bulma meltdown T minus 5 and counting.

4…

3… 

2… 

1…

“Are you kidding me!!!?” Bulma throws Krillin up into the air. Lift off. We have lift off.

He crashes back to the ground, ladies and gentlemen the eagle has landed and he’s very surprised he didn’t fly into orbit.


End file.
